The Start Of Something
by xMonixMoox
Summary: What happens when Kyou saves Tohru's life, but then has to sufer from it ....... xx PLz write some reviews, My first story xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 1**

**The Snow**

Tohru awoke at 8:00am sharp on at saturday morning. She got dressed, then tip toed down stairs, so she wouldn't wake Yuki and the others. Tohru walked into the kitchen, and rested her elbow on the kitchen counter, thinking of something to prepare for the boys for breakfast. She started staring of into space, untill she looked outside, Her face lightened up. Tohru tip-toed back upstairs and grabbed her coat, hat, scarf and gloves then tip-toed back down stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran as fast as she could to the front foor. Her face was gleaming as she saw a large coat of snow laying on the ground like a freshing laid bed sheet. The snow was falling so soothingly and she knew she had to make most of. Tohru ran straight into the freshly made snow.

Then Shagure wakes up next. He stretches and decides to check on everyone (THAT PERFERT). He reached Tohru's room and realized that she wasn't their. Shigure started making his way down the stairs, when suddenly he heard laughing in the front, he went to the door and opened it to see Tohru laid in the snow smiling at herself.

"What the hell" He sighed

"Huh" replied Tohru cooking her head to the side in confusion

"Never mind" Shigure smilied then finished "Can i join you"

"Yeah but it's cold" She shivered sarcasticly

"Well no its boiling" He joked while walking back inside to grab his coat and other things.

After a couple of minutes he came back out and he began to make a snowman with Tohru.

Then Kyo awoke, he wasn't wearing a top, he was only wearing his joggers. He walked into the bathroom to freshen up, He washed his face, then dried off with his towel. He then wallked back into his room and then got dressed... well technically he just put a black tight t-shirt on. Kyo then walked down the stairs still half asleep, when he noticed laughing outside, he ran outside and noticed Shigure and Tohru throwing snowballs at eachother.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing with Tohru" He yelled in fright of what he was seeing, but really they were only having a snowball fight

"Huh" Tohru stopped in confusion yet again.

"Relax Kyo were only having fun" Shigure smilied, with his little grin

"That makes it sound wrong" Kyo yelled again

"Shh your going wake Yuki" Tohru sighed, trying to make Kyo shut up

"Fuck that damn rat" Kyo yelled

"I heard that you stupid cat" A call came from up the stairs.

"Shut up Rat boy" Kyo called back while storming of, up onto the roof. He shoved the snow away so hey could sit there.

Then Yuki made his way down the stairs and walked outside.

"What's going on out here" Yuki asked while yawning

"Yuki... Tell Kyo he won't play with us" Sigure sung while doing puppy eyes

"No" Yuki said as his simple answer.

"Kill joy" Shigure muttered

Tohru and Shigure felt dissapointed that no-one wanted to play with them, so they just carried on with the snowball fight.

_**1 hour later**_

During breakfast, the phone rang so Shigure answered it

"Tohru it's for you" He sung while handing her the phone and skipping off

_Hello it's tohru_

_Hi tohru it's your aunt, i don't want to upset you but your gran-dad had a heart attack_

_Oh my gosh is he ok_. a tear suddenly fell down her cheek

_No not really_

_Can i come see him please_

_Sorry i don't think he wants to see you_

_What_

_Nice speaking to you bye_

_No wait let me see h------------------------_

Tohru started, then suddenly her aunt hung up on her. Her face went from cheery to blank. She couldn't tell the others yet, because she knew they'd flip or demand for her to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
**_**The Problem**

"I'll see you later" Shouted Tohru from the door

"Oh your going out Tohru" Shigure shouted while putting his newspaper down

"Where you going" Asked Kyo and Yuki

"Just for a walk" She yelled while slamming the door behind her

She walked to the park near by and sat down on the wall, while looking up at the sky, with her hands in her pockets. _If Kyo and Yuki knew they'd probely make a big fuss about it_ She thought to herself. Tohru looked back down to see Kyo and Yuki running to her, She let out a sigh as the two of them stood infront of her.

"What was that back their" Kyo yelled with anger

"Just Go Away!" Tohru yelled, while tears fell down the side of her cheeks

They both stood their with shock, Then both let out a sigh as they both started to walk away

"No... No wait... im sorry i--" Tohru yelled while grabbing both of them, which made them transform

Tohru dropped to her knees

"I'm so sorry" She panicked forgetting about their curse

"It's ok" They both sighed

She got up and picked there clothes up, They all started to walk back, Tohru's eyes were filled with tears, wanting to let her emotions go, she stopped in her tracks.

"Are you ok Miss Honda" Yuki asked while stopping too, which made Kyo stop.

She shook her head while letting it drop down to look at her feet

"Their is something wrong because you never act like this" Kyo sighed

"No, look it doesen't matter" Tohru panicked while starting to walk again but it was more like speed walking. The boys sighed, then suddenly two puffs of smoke went off and they transformed

"Ahh!" Tohru screamed while dropping thier clothes and hiding behind a tree so they could get dressed.

The quickly got dressed and then carried on walking with Tohru in the middle of them bot

"So are you gonna to tell us or what" Kyo asked, while loosing his temper by the second

"No because you'll over react" She sighed

"_We_ won't _will we _Kyo" Yuki smilied, while giving Kyo a death glare

"I guess not" Kyo muttere, while putting his hands in his pockets

"Fine long storie cut short, GranDad had heart attack, me not aloud to see him, aunties and uncles orders" Tohru sighed while walking of.

The boys stopped with a shocked expression on their faces, knowing their was nothing they could do about it

_**Back at the house**_

Tohru walked up to Shigure and told him what heppened beacuse of his expression telling her 'what's wrong'. As soon as she had finished explaining to Shigure, the other two boys walked in.

"I just thought why not send him letters"Yuki suggested

"That's a great idea" SHigure smilied

Then Tohru sighed and said "I know your all trying your hardest to help but i might aswell face it, i can't see him again. They'd probely burn my letters, decline my calls, or even kick me out the hospital" And with that Tohru ran upstairs to her room.

"Why the fuck ould she say that" Kyo asked while clenching his fists

"Because she's upset you stupid cat" Yuki sighed

"Dare you to say that again" Kyo yelled while getting more angry

"S. Cat" Yuki smirked

"That's it Rat boy i--------" Kyo started to yell but was cut of by Shigure yelling

"Enough we have enough to worry about, with out you two fighting" Shigure yelled while going upstairs to see if Tohru was ok


End file.
